Reflection
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: A budding relation as watched through the young, but knowing eyes of a... thing. [Angst, RikuxSora, Dark, depressing. RoxasxOOC pairing.][Status: Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Reflection

Pupp3t Mast00r Original Story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

Warning: I don't know…

Inspiration: You will NEVER believe this… Bear in the Big Blue House. I swear it was like... shocking to me.

-x-X-x-

I looked down at the water, carefully examining all the flaws that outlined my face. I tilted my head to the left and watched my long brunette hair follow. It waved down my face, concealing the left side and revealing the right side. My brown eyes looked hollow and empty. I knew why too. My inspiration had left me; it left my mind and thoughts, leaving me blind and alone. The darkness never felt cold or lonely, but inviting and comforting. The pain I felt when I looked around me was what fueled my quickly retreating mind to fall into a never-ending depth of aloneness. That pain was something I could easily define, being of no naivety within my 12-year-old mind. I knew much more then my favorite, but involuntary, lurkee, who was more naïve then I had liked. But he was always so cute, it was easy to see past his inexperienced exterior and see something else.

But, back to my reflection. It showed the hollow eyes of one who lost something very dear to them, as if a little child had come across a fawn, only to have the lithe creature flit out of sight. I grabbed the water, feeling it pool in my palm before slipping out of reach, leaving my tightly clutched hand empty and cold.

'Darkness', I mused, 'something to not be afraid of, something, that if viewed as hollow and cold, is. Darkness is what the viewer believes it to be. How do I view it? Open and inviting… a way to find a better path. Even in the darkness, light is found. Light is what came out of darkness. Light spawned from the darkness, did it not? For, in the Bible, and in popular, and unpopular, religious lore, the world started as but a dark and endless void. Or related to a void as such. But, an all-powerful being came into being, possibly shaped from the ever-shifting darkness; this all-powerful being is the light. And his creation are the light expanded. It's the logical way to view the world'

Coming at the end of my musings on darkness I shifted my ever-thinking mind to the lurkee. The one I spied on from my misty plane, the one that had brunet, gravity defying spikes, and sky-blue eyes. From my research, his parent named him well. 'Sora.' I purred, elongating the 'a'. Then again, I had always felt a certain connection to him, not in a lovers way, in a guardian way. In a way, that I felt so certain that I'd destroy anyone who came within an inch of Sora's personal space. In a way, that I was calling myself his guardian angel. 'Although, I am hardly to be called an 'angel'', I mused, laughing harshly to myself. I just felt as if this boy was my own, as if my own flesh and blood. I've often wondered if it was my own maternal instincts kicking in, but then again, being as young as I am, it wouldn't be likely.

Now, done with my lurkee's musings I moved away from the water, tearing my muddy eyes from the placid water, and my own rugged expression. I wandered over to the island Sora and his green-eyed enigma sat on. I knew only that they thought, long and hard, about other worlds. But in the enigma's eyes I saw something other then thoughts flowing in there. Sora might've been naïve, but I had grown out of it and plainly saw the desire and longing on the enigma's face, etched so lightly in his preciously carved features. Part of my close examination had been from being more experienced and knowledgeable in such longings, part from examining the enigma's angel face and tracing the carefully designed flesh, part from my own female instincts. We could tell without a doubt, but our mind had shut down the unknown after man began to fear it.

From the way Enigma's eyes lingered softly over my Sora's tanned flesh and boy-ish features, I knew without a doubt that Enigma's longing was for my sky. I sat down next to the brunet and tapped him lightly on the shoulder; he tapped his middle finger in response. I leaned in to whisper to him, and he flinched from the sudden cold that I brought. I winced with pain at the cold I brought to his warm body. Enigma's eyes went wide with concern as he shivered, and something else showed. I was careful to pick it out, but dead afraid to name it. I muttered in Sora's ear, "Lust." I had forgotten what I had wanted to saw before, but I named the emotion I saw in Enigma's eyes. Sora shook his head roughly and Enigma crawled over to my sky.

"Something wrong?" The platinum blonde asked, concern dripping from his words.

Sora looked up at him, his ears not realizing how much concern dripped from those words, "I'm fine, it's cold though, Riku." I breathed down his back, causing him to shiver deliciously. The enigma's eyes again showed mixed emotions, the one emotion I had mentioned before grew. I had only guessed why and hoped he had more depth then that. Surely he felt Sora's importance besides a fuck-toy that shivered and moaned beneath him? I narrowed my eyes and stood up, walking over to Enigma (my given name to Riku) with a sway in my hips. I caressed his chin and looked seductively over at Sora, a small pout evident on his plump lips, and an emotion, 'Jealousy' flashing in his eyes. I grinned and let my hand slip to my side. I turned around and sat besides Riku, causing him to shiver with the cold.

"It _is_ cold Sora. For a minute I figured you were delirious!" Enigma stated with a small laugh.

Sora's pout became more evident and he made a small 'humph!' noise in the back of his throat.

I grinned, "Oh, dear Sora, Riku just wants to tease you. No harm in that right?" My words dripped with something that startled me. I tried to place it, but failed.

I watched Riku crawl over to the huddled brunet and sit down besides him. I saw him hesitate before deciding it was best to keep strictly, 'Hands off' and lounged against the tree with hands behind his head. I tilted my head and Sora winked his right eye. I snorted and Sora blinked. Unspoken words passed between us, but our only audience member had closed his green eyes and dreamt about dreams. I wondered what they were, and I motioned to Riku with my eyes. Sora followed my gaze until his blue eyes rested on Riku. The brunet locks tilted to a side and blue eyes examined his friend critically.

Riku opened one eyes under Sora's gaze, "Wha?"

Sora shrugged, not very sure _why_ he head been staring, "I dunno. Just something."

Riku opened both eyes to gaze at his friend, confused and slightly disturbed. I muttered a string of curses, could either of them see the intense love each felt towards the other? I shouted at the top of my lungs, "You like each other, assholes!"

Sora shot daggers at the place where I sat, I stared back, narrowing my eyes and snorting. Riku raised an eyebrow, sensing a slight change in the air. Only Sora had enough power to see me, or I had just revealed myself to him easily, but either way, Sora was the only one who noticed my shouting. Riku felt something, but then again so would everyone else within a few feet. I was thoroughly confused at this, because given Riku's cat-like grace and… 'glow' (he gave off catty senses), I figured that he could've heard me. One, cat's felt my talk and touch, two, he seemed to dwell in the darkness, where I dwelt, and third, if someone like Sora could hear me when I wasn't concealing myself, why couldn't Riku? Sora could slightly feel me when I concealed myself, but I preferred seeing my… body.

If one could call it that. More like a shell that I obtained whenever I felt the need to be… human. My 'body' was wolf-like in the sense I sported a wolfy tail and ears, highly developed sense, both mentally and physically, and large canines. I had a whole hand of gold, my fingers golden talons that were longer and stronger then my normal ones. And my form was usually very pale; my touch caused those nearby to shiver. In ecstasy, cold, or something else, I did not know.

I could easily interact with the physical plane. I never dwelt in the mental plane, but I did dwell in the darkness where I brooded and mused on my dark thoughts. Enigma seemed to do the same.

The two friends conversed about traveling to other places. I caught something about, "Building a raft…" and I gracefully stood and swaggered over to the pair. I slipped a arm around Riku's neck and ran a teasing tongue over his earlobe. Riku moaned mentally and it reverberated across the airwaves. I could hear it, but all Sora could hear was his own dying sentence. He stared at me and I stared back, a lazy but… seductive look in my eyes. I swung up and over behind Sora and drew a lazy finger across his back. He arched his back and moaned in coldness. Riku watched and his eyes grew wide, "Sora?"

Sora snapped back to his senses and looked at Riku, "Yes?"

Riku opened his mouth but closed it quickly. "Do... Do you want to… move? It seems a bit… chilly out here…" He finished lamely. I chuckled to myself.

"He could do better then _that_." I whispered in Sora's ears.

Sora quickly nodded and slid off of the tree, Riku following behind. They leapt off the island and made their way back to shore. I cursed and promised to give Sora a better talking to when he went to bed that night. I leapt down off the tree and island in one motion and quickly strutted over to the pair, following them until they reached their destination. That night though, my talking to would be thoroughly interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.

-x-X-x-

Author Notes: This turned out a LOT different then I expected. I dunno what happened, I wanted to write a one-shot but it turned into an angsty and disturbed piece. One that'll continue on into a very long piece. As mentioned before, I got the idea from Bear in the Big Blue House. And it involved into my own obsession with my hair, (which is my OOC character's hair) and my Furcadia character's renovation, and inspiration from a story where the narrator is dead. I wanted it to be interchangeable between a fanfiction and a fiction. It's slightly mysterious and deviously creative. It also shows the other side of what I wish to be, outgoing and unafraid to be who I want to be. I really like it! Review please! More RikuxSora action later on, but it'll be awkward, for the lurker and I.

Grammar Notes: Lurkee is my own word; it's not listed in Google Dictionary or Wikipedia. It simply means the one that the lurker is… lurking.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflection

Pupp3t Mast00r Original Story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

Warning: I don't know…

Inspiration: You will NEVER believe this… Bear in the Big Blue House. I swear it was like... shocking to me.

-x-X-x-

Sora quickly nodded and slid off of the tree, Riku following behind. They leapt off the island and made their way back to shore. I cursed and promised to give Sora a better talking to when he went to bed that night. I leapt down off the tree and island in one motion and quickly strutted over to the pair, following them until they reached their destination. That night though, my talking to would be thoroughly interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.

When they finally stopped I looked around me. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, just what we were gunna do there. The green-eyed enigma lead my sky to the small cave at the base of the tree-house. Or a storage tree house, all it ever held was a blanket and random junk.

Riku found a rock and sat down on it, placing his head in his hands. Sora sat under him, on the ground. I examined some of the drawings that covered the walls. As soon as I turned around I saw Riku _petting_ Sora's huge mop of spiky locks. Sora seemed slightly confused, but content at the motions, and Riku's green eyes seemed to go out of focus. Only when Sora shifted did Riku pull back his hand and come to his senses.

"S-sorry, Sora… I-I was j-just… Hehe... uhh…." He stumbled over an explanation and I snorted.

"Riku, it's okay. I was enjoying that." He shot daggers at me and I just grinned.

"He likes you." I replied in a singsong-y voice.

Sora narrowed his eyes and pouted, to this I laughed. Riku had continued to pet Sora, if not a little hesitantly, and Sora had now closed his eyes, emitting a small sound like a purr. I sat down besides Sora and watched them both. How could they both not know what bond they shared? I could feel it throb besides me, like one huge heart. I needed to have a strict talk with Sora, "Sora? Baby… I need to talk to you…"

Sora snapped open his eyes and _again,_ shot daggers at me, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Baby." He mouthed to me. I raised an eyebrow and mouthed back, "I can call you whatever I want… _baby_." The low purr he made turned into a slight growl that took Riku by surprise. He withdrew his hand which caused Sora to whimper, looking up at Riku questioningly. Green eyes rolled slightly before petting Sora again. I snorted, "I know you would do that for the rest of your life if you wanted too, don't act upset."

Sora was too far-gone in his own pleasures to hear me, and Riku was… being Riku. Being the hormonal driven teen he was. I snorted and walked out of the cave, already assuming what was about to hap-

"SORA! RIKU! Come in for dinner!" A voice that I recognized as the mother of Sora called out.

I watched the two boys come out of the cave with an amused expression evident on my face. 'I'll talk to Sora tonight,' I decided, heading up to his bedroom. He followed right behind me but stopped when he reached the kitchen.

I sat up in the bedroom all night listening to them eat and talk and whatnot. I listened for a while until I fell asleep. I had a fitful sleep, one haunted by my death and my other family. Filled with darkness, the cold and lonely darkness, not the comforting darkness. I dreamt of these things until someone roughly shook me. 'Wait… that's funny,' I thought, 'no one can… touch me.' I opened my eyes into the startling blue eyes of a boy.

He was about Sora's age but there was a difference, his hair was a dirty blonde and he was _touching_ me. Not even Sora can touch me. Not that I didn't want him too, but he couldn't! It was as if touching air.

"Hey, girl? Are you alright?" He asked, concern evident in his face.

My eyes widened and I backed away from him, scrambling over the bed, "Y-you can't… touch me… You can… see me!" I screamed at him.

He moved backwards, obviously concerned he did something wrong. "Yea… I can see you? Why?"

I stared at him before sitting back up, "Because I'm _dead_."

The dirty blonde just looked at me, "Riiiight."

I raised an eyebrow. As soon as I was about to make a come back Sora decided to enter, "SORA! Baby! Help me teach this… person that I'm dead, aiight!"

Sora looked at me with a venomous stare, "I'm. Not. Your. Baby!"

I snorted, "No, you're not. You're Riku's baby. Now pay attention to this, Mr. Dirty Blonde."

The boy reached up to touch his hair, but he paid attention nonetheless. I pranced over to Sora with a seductive sway in my hips and passed right through him. Sora shivered uncontrollably. "See?" I said, pointing to the shivering lump of what was Sora.

"D-DAMN IT De-Dem! Don't DO th-that! It m-makes me so c-c-c-cold!" He screamed at me.

The dirty blonde stared at Sora then back at me before nodding, "I see. Sora? Do you need a blanket?" His voice was slightly strained.

I swaggered over to the bed and sat down, watching the two before deciding to confront this stranger, "Who are you? And WHY did you interrupt my 'talk to the bonehead Sora' time?"

The boy looked at me, "Roxas. And I didn't know I was interrupting anything…

And who are you?"

He looked over at Sora but Sora just shook his head, "I didn't know you wanted to talk to me Dem."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, "It's a rather long talk but I guess I can shorten it up. Let's see… Riku wants to hump you and be with you forever and ever and ever. You feel the same way, so make with the hot man-sex." Sora looked at me as if I was telling him that monkeys were about to fly up his ass. He snorted and shook his head, still huddled on the floor. I cursed colorfully and directed my words at Roxas "I'm Demuarry. So, _Roxas,"_ I purred, walking over to the boy and stroking his cheek, I could see him shiver and a wicked grin spread across my features, "how come you can see and feel me?"

Roxas continued to shiver, "Damn… you are cold. I dunno why I can see you."

I grinned wider, showing long canines, "Of course. I just love to see the effect I have on others." Every word I spoke dripped with sarcasm and vile. It was venom, not words, which poured out of my mouth. It was bittersweet venom that lured my victims' close for the kill.

With that I turned to Sora, a glint of steely hardness in my eyes but something else I forced in too, joy, love, a motherly protectiveness? "I'll talk to you later. Sleep tight, Sora," I purred, absolutely all venom gone from my voice, replaced with sweet honey. I blew a small kiss towards Sora's direction and let go of my body. As I went, I heard Roxas comment on my vile-ness, but Sora stood up for me, "_She's mean sometimes, but when you know her well it's all in the tease. Plus she's my Guardian Angel." _

-x-X-x-

OOOOOOH, cliffhanger. Sorta. Nothing here… I'll update Last Judgment tomorrow and I'll add someone angst to it, the next chapter in LJ will be all about Riku from Riku POV. Hehehe.

Next Chapter: Dem gets to know Roxas better, and warm-up. She gives that talk to Sora, but he's STILL not buying it, until she tells Roxas and both of them team up to get them together. More 'action' next chapter.

EDIT: July 13, I fixed 'and' to be 'hand' not major but it's needed. And I added her name, happy?


	3. Chapter 3

Reflection

Pupp3t Mast00r Original Story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

Warning: I don't know…

Inspiration: You will NEVER believe this… Bear in the Big Blue House. I swear it was like... shocking to me.

-x-X-x-

I rolled about in my bed, not actually my bed but a bed in Sora's house. I didn't really care how I got here, just that I did. I was dead tired and my limbs felt like lead, not a happy feeling when your limbs aren't really supposed to_ feel_ like _anything._ I rolled over and slung my arm in the space besides me, feeling something hard, 'Funny. This mattress was soft when I first got on it… and it didn't leak air...? What the fuck it going on?' I opened my eyes blearily and looked at the hard spot besides me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I tumbled off the bed and clutched the bedcovers to my chest, "ROXAS YOU FUCKWIT! GET UP!" Roxas jumped a foot in the air and looked around with a 'sleepy-goodnight-sleeptight-leavemetheFUCKALONE!' look in his eyes. He glared at me until he realized WHOM he was dealing with and that he had been sleeping with me. I snarled at him and would've jumped that bastard if I hadn't been partially naked. I only sleep in my underwear, leaving no room for questions…

Roxas blushed a bright red and grinned at me sheepishly, "DON'T YOU FUCKING GRIN AT ME MISTER!" I shouted at his face, "How in the bloody hell did you find your fucking way in here?" I looked heavenwards for patience but knew I would find none.

Roxas continued to grin, "Because this is where Sora's mom told me to crash?" I stared at him with a look of forced patience.

I brought my palm to my head and let part of the blanket fall. Luckily, not an important part but it made Roxas squeal and roll off the bed, giving me a good view of a tight ass and green boxers. I snickered and made my way over to the fallen boy, picked him up and slugged him.

"YEOW! FUCKIN—What the hell was that for!" He rubbed his cheek and screamed at me.

I looked at his face with a casual dislike, "For sleeping with me, you and I know very well that you can see and touch me." I was snarling through my teeth as I said this.

Roxas sighed and put a look of clear pleading on his face, "You sleep like a log, Dem! How was I supposed to wake you? Besides, I was too tired to notice you there!"

I considered this for a moment before coming to the conclusion of complete guilt, denial, and understanding at the same time. He was right, and I had slugged him for no reason, "Sorry. Look, I didn't mean to hit you, but it's just a big surprise when you're half-naked and a guy is suddenly in bed with you."

He went rigid. "Yo-you were…. Nak-naked!" He squeaked at me.

I raised an eyebrow and commanded him to turn around while I materialized clothes. He turned back around and regained himself, I saw now as a perfect chance to enroll his help, "Roxas, doll, I gotta proposition for ya." I walked myself over to his side, slinky and seductively like, and snaked a thin arm around his waist. The boy blushed a bright red and looked up at me, merely nodding. I assumed he had too much of a problem to speak and continued. "Roxas, I wanna play cupid. But being cupid is… hard with only one player. Would you like to help?" I put on the puppy-dog-look and whined; I could pull this off well with my ears and tail.

Roxas blushed, "O-okay... but who are you trying to force together?" Man, this kid didn't skip a beat!

I sighed and rubbed my arm, "Riku and Sora."

Roxas's face light up like a Christmas tree and I had to suppress a laugh, "Aiight! I'll do anything that involves Sora in it! He's my favorite other!"

I raised an eyebrow before noticing I hadn't known anything about them, "Soooo, what are you two? Half-cousins?"

He snorted, "No. We're… each other. Due to some freak accident or another Sora was separated from me, his inner conscious. I began to live out my own separate life until I found it wasn't as easy as it sounds… So I came back here looking for shelter, food, and a place to sleep."

I nodded, now understanding why he could sense me better then the others, "Ah, that explains why you can touch me. I've revealed myself to Sora, and since you're Sora just his inner part and therefore much more in tune with the darkness," at this Roxas nodded, "you can touch me and whatnot. But you still get cold if I do… this!" I tackled the dirty blonde and sent each of us sprawled on the carpet. He was shivering and I was cackling insanely.

He pushed me off and grabbed a blanket before continuing, "God, that's cold. Anyway, what's the plan?"

I thought long and hard before remembering a strange occurrence when Sora had some Bud Light. It was a hilarious experience but it still haunts me; I was dead scared that Sora would sell himself to the pizza guy, who looked like a pedophile to me. I shivered inwardly before continuing, "Sora get hyped when he has Bud Light. Trust me, he was begging for attention, in _that_ way," Roxas raised an eyebrow but seemed to catch my flow, "so in order for them to admit they love each other, it'll be necessary to… use drastic measures. Here a warning: we **HAVE** to lock all doors and keep them in a place without windows, because I swear Sora is like a sex driven werewolf that needs attention every hour or so, until the Bud Light wears off. I don't want him to go and molest someone, or get raped…"

Roxas nodded thoughtfully before seizing my moment of Sora-weakness to tease me, "So you do care! Awwww! Demmy cares about Sora! Lalalala— OW!" He rubbed his stomach while glaring white-hot daggers at me.

I had punched him square in the stomach, "And what's it to ya, shorty?"

He just cursed and left the room, I assumed he was planning to get some Bud Light for our plan. Soon enough the beer as placed in Sora's room where I was gunna get Riku and Sora together. It was gunna take some time though. First, I convinced Sora to invite Riku over, second I… persuaded the two upstairs and left the Bud Light out where they could see it and third, I made sure mom wouldn't be home anytime soon.

I sat, crossed legged on the bed and watched the scene unfold.

Riku eyed the beer before licking his lips, "Hey Sora… can we have a drink?"

Sora nodded and picked one up, obviously he didn't remember the last time, "Yea, my mom isn't coming home soon."

Riku nodded and picked one up, popped off the lid and drank some. I read a small book for a while until I saw 5 bottles next to Sora's feet. I grinned and decided to stay until the NC-17 stuff came up… if it did.

Sora walked uneasily over to where Riku sat, 2 bottles by his feet. Sora grabbed Riku's waist and pulled him down for a kiss. It was messy and slightly off. Riku made a small purring sound that made me tingle. Soon Riku had the younger one pinned down on the bed, he was begging for it. I tilted my head and continued to watch. Sora had pulled off Riku's shirt and I resisted the urge to feel his nicely toned stomach. The brunet then pealed off his own shirt and started on the rest of the garments. I smiled to myself and made my way out of the bedroom, by now the couple were a silhouette against the fading sky. I knew I'd have shit to pay in the morning, but I could care less.

I floated to our room (Roxas and I shared one) and plopped down on bed. I didn't have to do this, but it made me feel… human. I liked that feeling. It was like smoking, you know it's bad and wrong but you have to keep coming back for more. I didn't hear Roxas come in but he did snore enough to wake up a thousand elephants. I materialized a huge cork and stuffed it in Roxas's mouth. This is the beginning of an unusual relationship…

-x-X-x-

This series is going to be rather short, I don't have a proper plot for it and this was mainly to get across my point, which will be introduced in the next chapter or so. Or it may not be, I'm not sure how to introduce it. So, for now this is going under the 'only 4 or 5 or 6 chapters' section. I really want to get started on another piece but this is dragging me down. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Reflection

Pupp3t Mast00r Original Story

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no be dumb.

Warning: I don't know…

Inspiration: You will NEVER believe this… Bear in the Big Blue House. I swear it was like... shocking to me.

-x-X-x-

I woke up with the bed slightly tilting towards me and an annoyed grunt on the other side of the room. Odd. No one else came in he—Oh… right Roxas. How could I forget that cute little fuzz bucket? I sat up and watched his skinny frame wriggling into a shirt that was much too small for him. He tried this for a long time before I had to go and pull it off of him. He stared dumbly at the floor before turning to me and giving a small yelp of surprise and covering his bare chest.

I looked at him with a slightly amused expression on my face, "Would you mind picking out a shirt that doesn't make you look like a man-whore?"

He frowned at me but walked over to the drawers and picked out a baggy shirt with a logo or something on it. I nodded and slung the shirt over my shoulder and walked out. "HEY! Dem! My shirt!" The dirty blonde ran after me and tried to grab it from my hands. However I had it held up too high for him to get it.

I did this for a while before losing interest and dropping the shirt on his head. "I'ma go check on Riku and Sora, m'kay?" I did, with Roxas tailing me like a dog. I opened the door hesitantly to see the two STILL sleeping. Well… figures, they would have horrible hangovers. I crawled in and looked around. There, on the couch, were the two forms of Riku and Sora… naked. I sniggered happily and tried not to be a pervert. Roxas came up behind me and stared. I heard him mumble incoherently but decided to ignore it, thinking that it was something about being smaller. 'Mmh… what if I found out?' I smirked inwardly before shaking my head and pushing that thought away.

I sighed and found a cover to pull up over them. Before I did I got a good look at the way they were held together. Sora was pressed into the back of the couch by Riku who had himself positioned behind Sora, in a spoon position. God knows what they did last night and a few ideas ran through my head. I sighed and reluctantly pulled the covers over them, deciding that I'd watch them for the night. I ushered Roxas out, much to his dismay, and positioned myself in front of the couch, determined to wait as long as I could.

I didn't have long to wait. Sora woke up first and turned over, only to face Riku's sleeping form. His face had the look of a 5-year-old who had just been busted for stealing candy from his mom's candy jar. I was afraid he'd scream, but he didn't and he curled into Riku's chest.

Riku woke up after Sora, who had gone back to sleep (like the lazy bum he is), and sat up. The cover pulled off of Sora, revealing his chest. Riku didn't move and went rigid, obviously remembering the day. Riku's eyes moved down Sora's form, he could see more then I could, and he winced. I sighed unhappily, that wince wasn't good. 'Or maybe.' I though, perking up, 'that wince is only his was of caring about how Sora is going to feel when he wakes up.' I thought fast, words and sentences scrambling in my mind. This was my one chance to make Sora happy.

I had to leave soon. I didn't know why or when or how, but I did. It's a subconscious thing; you just feel it. And my past experience has told me to listen to my subconscious. I sighed and watched Riku groan, lying back down. He grasped at his head, obviously feeling signs of a migraine.

I snorted and watched Sora wake up, looking up at Riku's face with a look of innocence. I swear, that boy could've woken up in his mom's bed and STILL look innocent. "Mmh… Hey Riku. G'morning," Sora mumbled through sleep.

Riku stared at the boy as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. He sighed, "Sora, you just woke up after being drunk and having… spending the night with me, and all you can say is 'G'morning'?"

Sora looked confused, "But that's the polite thing to do… Even after sex you're supposed to be polite…" I almost died of laughter; this kid was too funny.

Riku snorted and looked a little unsure, "But… You're not mad?"

Sora raised an eyebrow before it dawned on him; Riku was worried about him. He gripped Riku's waist and snuggled into his chest, "Of course not silly! I just had the best night of my life and you're still here. Why would I be mad?"

Riku rubbed his head uncertainly and I felt an itching need to slap him, "I… well, I was sure you'd be a little… surprised. And that you would've left… But you… didn't? You're all right?" Riku looked down at the boy, looking concerned but relieved.

Sora nodded, not looking up, "Yes, Riku. I've always been all right with you here. I love you."

I resisted the urge to cry: this was too mushy for my own well-being. Riku nodded, he was obviously trying the same thing I was. "I love you too Sora." By this time they had dressed and cuddled together, watching TV lazily. My eyes hurt from holding in tears but I knew this time I really had to go. So I got up, kissed Sora on the cheek, and opened the door. Roxas was there, listening to everything. He feigned a look of innocence before noticing my crestfallen look.

"Dem… what's wrong?" He tiled his head, causing his spikes to tilt as well.

I sighed and forced a small smile on my lips, "I… gotta go. Take care of Sora will you? Tell him I send love."

Roxas shared my saddened look before grabbing my neck and hugging me tight. I was surprised at first but shared the hug, happy to have someone care. It was lonely when no one could touch you, I guess Roxas changed that. And the feeling that pounded against my heart when he was close must've meant something. I had ignored it, forgetting the way it felt after so long. We broke apart and I gave him a chaste kiss, knowing this was not the time to be getting hung up in some boy. He tried to go further but I shook my head, tears streaking my face, "I'm sorry… I've gotta go."

With that Roxas clutched at empty air, crying slightly. He sighed, forcing himself to let go of the wild pounding in his heart. He wouldn't see me again, would he? Besides, he'd find someone else. Plenty of fish in the sea, right? I didn't tell him, but I could've taken him with me. As tempted as I was I made him stay there; I needed him to take care of Sora and Riku. I'd visit him, in my dreams; give him something to hold on too. Maybe it was really for me, I was interfering with his life and chances to move on if I did talk to him through dreams. But I needed that. Maybe, since we lived on the same mental plane, I could see him again. He had an earth-line though; Sora. Although I was connected to Sora I knew there was no way for me to come back through him. Only Roxas could do that. I sighed and gave into the tugging, feeling myself slip into a dark sleep.

-x-X-x-

Roxas stood there for a long time before opening the door and walking in on the two, "You guys have fun?" Roxas could feel his voice shaking but the others didn't. His face was still sticky from tears and his eyes felt hollow and dry.

Sora and Riku nodded, "Yea." They didn't look up and Roxas felt glad for it. They continued to watch TV, each battling a hangover.

Roxas nodded as well, walking out of the room to sulk in his bedroom. 'Our bedroom,' he thought glumly.

-x-X-x-

Awww, RoxasxOOC pairing! I love it! I'll make a sequel to this, but I really needed it out of the way to finish Last Judgment, or else I'd get far behind on the updates. Sorry! Double sorry if it seems rush! I did check over it this time but I don't have a beta-writer. I just put down what I thinking, check it, and put it up. That's me.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
